1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus and a document distribution method with which an image can be printed on paper provided with a storage medium; the original document data which is used for the printing can be written in the storage medium provided for the printing paper for distribution to the distribution destination; and from the storage medium provided for the printing paper which is distributed, the original document data can be read, and the image which is reproduced without degradation of the image quality and the color of the original document can be reprinted at the distribution destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an art pertaining to a printing apparatus, a copying machine, and a facsimile apparatus that allows an image to be printed on printing paper provided with an IC tag which can record data, an invention titled “print sheet with RFID tag, printer, copy machine and facsimile machine” as given in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-337426 has been disclosed.
In the printing work for distributing a printed document to the distribution destination, there may occur a case where the document has to be printed without degradation of the image quality and the color of the image printed, and provided for the distribution destination.
Therefore, a printing apparatus which is capable of printing with the image quality and the color of the image represented by the original document data is required to be disposed in the printing environment of the distributor which prints a document to be distributed.
When a printing apparatus having a high performance cannot be disposed at the distributor, there has occurred such time-consuming problems that an operation of sending and receiving the original document data has to be carried out between the distributor and the distribution destination by data communication through the network or by the use of a storage medium, and a printing apparatus with a high performance that is provided in the printing environment is operated in order to generate a reprinting document with which the image quality and the color of the original document are reproduced.